parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney's Sing Along Songs (Nickyhelp)
'Cast' *Jiminy Cricket - Yakkle Yoddle *Ludwig Von Drake - Alan-A-Dale (Robin Hood) *Mowgli as Himself *Baloo - *Bahgerra - *Cow - Cows (101 Dalmatians) *Dog - Danny Dog (Peppa Pig) *Cat - The Cat in the Hat *Horse - Godfrey the Horse (Fourways Farm) *Pig - Huxley Pig *Donkey - Muffin the Mule *Duck - Donald Duck *Sheep - Sheep (Animal Farm) *Chick - Chicks (Home on the Range) *Wolf - Wolf (Sword In The Stone) *Bird - Bird (Cinderella) *Fish - Fish (Pingu) *Jaq & Gus - Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *The Mice - Various Penguins *Birds - Birds (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Sleeping Beauty) *Maid Mouse - Pingi (Pingu) *Old Yeller - Spot *Figaro - Kovu (The Lion King 2) *Cleo - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Christopher Robin - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Eeyore - Manny (Ice Age) *Kanga - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Roo - Chloe Corbin (Chloe's Closet) *Rabbit - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Piglet - Noddy *Owl - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Winnie the Pooh - Schroeder (Peanuts) *King Louie - King Julien (Madagascar) *Monkies - The Lemurs (Madagascar) *Flunkey the Monkey - Maurice and Mort (Madagascar) *Various Birds - Various Storks *Mrs. Jumbo - Queen of Ant Colony (A Bug's Life) *Mr. Stork - Nala (The Lion King) *Elephant 1 - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Elephant 2 - June (little Einsteins) *Elephant 3 - Tiana Human (The Princess and the Frog) *Elephant 4 - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Dumbo - Snuffy (Sesame Street) *Duchess - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Thomas O'Malley - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Berlioz - Christopher Robin (The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh) *Marie - Sally Brown (Peanuts) *Toulouse - Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Scat Cat - Tiger (An American Tail) *Chinese Cat - Squiddly Diddly *English Cat - Pink Panther (The Pink Panther) *Italian Cat - Alex (Madagascar) *Russian Cat - Badger (The Wind in the Willows) *Osh Popham - Ozzie (Fun Song Factory) *Various Bugs - Ugly Bug Ball and lots more! Video Releases #Heigh Ho #Zip a Dee Do Dah #You Can Fly #The Bare Necessities #Fun with Music #Under the Sea #Disneyland Fun #Verry Merry Christmas Songs #I Love to Laugh #Be Our Guest #A Friend Like Me #The Twelve Days of Christmas #Let's Go To Disneyland Paris #Campout at Walt Disney World #Let's Go to the Circus! #Circle of Life #Beach Party at Walt Disney World #Colors of the Wind #Topsy Turvy #Pongo and Perdita #From Hercules #Collection of All Time Favorites: The Early Years #Collection of All Time Favorites: The Magic Years #Collection of All-Time Favorites: The Modern Classics #Honor to Us All #Happy Haunting - Party at Disneyland! #Sing a Song with Pooh Bear (and Piglet Too) #Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom #Winnie the Pooh - Sing a Song with Tigger #Brother Bear - On My Way #Home on the Range - Little Patch of Heaven #Disney Princess Sing Along Songs Vol. 1 - Once Upon a Dream #Disney Princess Sing Along Songs Vol. 2 - Enchanted Tea Party #Disney Princess Sing Along Songs Vol. 3 - Perfectly Princess Category:Movies Spoofs Category:NickyHelp Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Movie Spoof